Toghether in the Darkness
by AngelTHdeLioncourt
Summary: e se i vampiri e i licantropi esistessero?se i gemelli tedeshi avessero un legame con loro?se persone diverse si incontrassero...cosa accadrebbe?il mondo del giono incontra quello della notte.tokio hotel fanfic.


Salve a tutti! Io sono HinataAngel483 e questa e la mia

storia con i tokio anticipo k è totalmente folle,percui

se non vi piacciono le avventure,i vampiri i licantropi, la magia

e i superpoteri non leggete!ecco a voi a mia storia!

**Disclaimer:**i tokio hotel non mi appartengono,le poesie k appaiono

Non sono mie e neanche le canzoni. questa storia é frutto del mio

Anormale,ritorto,pazzo cervello e senza fini di lucro.

_**Summary:"Ancora non riesco a credere k sia successo tutto questo;una notte il mio mondo e' cambiato,ho visto cose incredibili e **_

_**Mi sono ritrovato a vivere esperienze e sentimenti k non avrei neanche immaginato…ma nonostante tutto non me ne pento.**_

_**Tutto scompare quando lei mi sorride o mi sfiora con le sue dita fredde;se lei e' qui con me nient'altro importa, perche ora siamo insieme e ci apparteniamo."**_

_Se i vampiri e i licantropi esistessero?se le più grandi star tedesche della musica avessero un legame con loro?se persone diverse si incontrassero, cosa accadrebbe?Il mondo del giorno incontra quello della notte._

_**TOGETHER IN THE DARKNESS**_

**Prologo:**_**IN MY LIFE **_( LIZ P.O.V)

La notte è chiara, la luna piena illumina la città con una luce bianca e morbida k addolcisce ogni spigolo o sporgenza...una notte magnifica per gli umani k vanno e vengono tranquilli, ma non per me. Sono in un vincolo cieco a osservare la marea di gente k si riversa sui marciapiedi come formiche e il traffico di macchine assordante tipico delle grandi città,cosa k a me dà un po' fastidio visto k il mio udito é molto sensibile. Sospiro e metto la giacca di cuoio nero k mi ha regalato mio padre,se la gente mi vedesse con tutto l'arsenale di armi k ho addosso mi crederebbe una terrorista perciò la chiudo con cura ed esco sul marciapiede;la gente si volta a guardarmi ma non ci faccio caso e attraverso la strada con altri mortali lungo le strisce pedonali e dopo quasi 10 minuti arrivo all' hotel. Come avevo previsto è a 5 stelle, dotato di telecamere e sorveglianza ma non e un problema per me, faccio il giro e mi ritrovo sul retro: ci sono diversi cassonetti della spazzatura e una scala antincendio,perfetto. Cerco con lo sguardo la finestra del 5° piano e la individuo,la luce è ancora accesa e questo significa dovrò aspettare, mi siedo sul cassonetto più vicino e metto le cuffie per ascoltare la musica;dopo quasi un' ora la benedetta luce si spegne e io metto via l'ipod,mi risistemo la giacca e controllo k non ci sia nessuno intorno...nn c'è anima viva e con un paio di salti arrivo al balcone, scavalco il davanzale e silenziosamente varco la porta-finestra aperta:eccolo lì,uno dei ragazzi k sto vigilando da ormai 2 anni. Si chiama Bill e ora sta dormendo come un angioletto: é alto,magrissimo e ha i capelli neri come i miei..solo k lui li porta fino alle spalle e ha meches bianche come la neve;al guardarlo non ha niente di speciale (a parte il look stravagante) ma io so k non e cosi. Questo ragazzo e il suo gemello discendono dalla più potente stirpe vampirica della storia, e anche se sono soltanto umani avranno i poteri del clan quando compiranno 19 anni...per questo i Sindar e i Valar sono dietro di loro; i 2 miei 2 peggiori nemici vogliono Bill e suo fratello Tom per assimilare i poteri e io questo non posso permetterlo!il mio clan ha avuto dal Consiglio l'ordine di proteggerli ed è quello k faremo, da questa missione dipende il destino del mio mondo e quello degli umani. Il ragazzo dorme tranquillo e lo invidio, perchè io non riesco a farlo. Si muove e varie ciocche cadono sul suo viso pallido k ha fatto innamorare migliaia di ragazze in tutto il mondo ( non lo invidio,anche io lo farei se fossi famosa) e sorrido: sembra tanto piccolo e fragile così, come tutti gli umani dopotutto;loro sono tanto superbi e arroganti ma non hanno idea di quello k succede quando cala la notte sulle loro città. Gli umani appartengono al giorno mentre io e i miei simili siamo le creature della notte,ci muoviamo nel buio e li proteggiamo da tutto quello k loro credono non esista:licantropi, mostri,demoni,magie;anche se sono soltanto una metà vampiro, un ibrido tra le 2 specie sono a capo di questa missione e farò di tutto affinché tutto finisca padre dice ho preso solo il meglio delle 2 razze:la forza, la agilità,i sensi e i poteri di un vampiro;la tenacia,la determinazione, l' intraprendenza e i sentimenti degli umani,e in un certo senso a ragione…poi ho il vantaggio di non risentire della luce del sole e anche quello non nutrirmi di sangue,proprio per questo sono stata scelta come guardiana dei gemelli,nn posso fargli del male. Cavoli,Bill deve essere proprio stanco per dormire cosi alla grossa! Beh, essere delle rockstar famose in tutto il mondo deve essere molto faticoso, soprattutto per un mortale;il tour in america sta per finire e poi (salvo complicazioni) potranno godersi le loro vacanze,dopo torneranno alla loro routine di musica,live e interviste come tutti gli anni. Devo ammettere che per essere così giovani hanno molto talento,mi piace la loro musica e sono davvero felice di essere qui, c'è gente k ucciderebbe per essere al mio posto e l'idea mi fa sorridere di nuovo. Mi avvicino con cautela al ragazzo e gli scosto i capelli dal viso,lui geme piano e si muove, oh no..si sta per svegliare!rapida come un fulmine esco dalla finestra e mi appiattisco contro il muro vicino al balcone."Stupida" penso io, come mi è venuto in mente di toccarlo?!poi era più semplice se mi rendevo invisibile!sento k Bill si e svegliato e dopo pochi secondi compare sul balcone coperto con una maglietta nera, io mi schiaccio di più contro il muro e mi teletrasporto sul tetto dell'edificio...guardo giù e lui si guarda intorno confuso. Tranquillo Bill, un giorno saprai tutto..ma non stanotte;il ragazzo più confuso di prima rientra nella stanza e chiude la finestra dietro di sé... tiro un sospiro de sollievo,ci e mancato poco.

(Bill P.0.V)

Mi risveglio dopo 5 minuti dall' essermi addormentato,ho sentito k mi accarezzavano il viso,accendo la lampada e mi guardo attorno..niente. Strano,ho sentito perfettamente delle dita fredde sfiorarmi la guancia, ma forse e stata un po' di corrente visto k ho la finestra aperta..all'improvviso vedo qualcosa: un' ombra,no, qualcosa di nero si è mosso dal davanzale!subito scatto in piedi e metto la prima cosa k trovo(una maglietta nera) e esco sul balcone guardandomi attorno...nulla,non c'è anima viva e inizio a pensare k tutto lo stress mi stia iniziando a dare alla testa. Da 2 anni mi sento osservato ma quando mi guardo attorno non c'e nessuno,a parte quelli k conosco;ho la sensazione k ci sia qualcuno sempre con me ma sono solo nella mia stanza,sento una voce nella mia testa k mi avvisa di pericoli come la volta in cui un lampadario è quasi caduto addosso a me e a Tom,certe volte ho paura ma poi dico k è solo la mia immaginazione e tutto torna normale. Guardo la luna quasi piena prima di tornare dentro e chiudere la porta-finestra, mi sdraio sul letto e canticchio "in die natch" finchè non mi addormento di nuovo.

_**Toghether in the darkness,finding our destiny…..**_

Fine per ora!spero vi sia piaciuto!nel prossimo capitolo bill incontrerà liz e saprà tutta la verità.ci saranno combattimenti e un pochino di violenza ma tutto molto soft( non sono una sadica!)ci rileggiamo! Grazie di avere letto!per favore commentate!

Matta ne!

Hinata angel483


End file.
